Beyond the Setting Sun
by sassafras
Summary: King Jared's position has been usurped by evil Duke Alucard. Jared's wife and their son, Alex, are forced to flee. Now, 10 years later, Alex, with the help of a feisty young woman, struggles to regain the throne. Can Alex win the throne and find true love
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not Gail Carson Levine nor do I own Ella Enchanted. Thus, anything you recognize does not belong to me. The rest are just products of my overly active imagination.

Prologue

The servants were scurrying around the castle like ants, the feast would begin in a few hours, the overnight guests would be arriving soon, there was still last minute preparation to do, and once again, Alex and Rose were missing. The queen sighed in resignation, when were those two ever not missing? They were always off on some adventure, running though the fields, playing in the forest, hiding in the gardens, always managing, somehow, to infuriate and escape their attendants. Still, she couldn't help but smile when she thought of her son. With his dark curls, lively chocolate-brown eyes, and dimpled cheeks, someday he would melt the hearts of many women. Alone, he was already enough to keep her hands full, but with Rose as well...there was no stopping them. It would take a whole entourage of attendants to keep them in line. The red streaks in her mahogany hair and her flashing green eyes correctly matched Aurora's vivacious spirit. Alex and Aurora (or Rose, as Alex called her) were two years apart but got along like the best of friends. Much like their mothers...

"Liana?" The queen gave a start when she heard her name and turned away from the window she had absently been staring out of in her reverie. The late afternoon sun streamed into the room and fell on the tall, dark haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh its you, Sophia."

"I am simply at my wits end with those two," Sophia said before plopping down on the seat next to Liana, "They've been out all day and, still, there is no sign of Alex or Rose. I'm simply going out of my mind with worry."

"Its okay, you know that there is probably no safer place in all of Kyrria than within the castle limits. Besides, I sent Noori out with them today, and they at least listen to her half the time."

"Liana," Sophia said with a sigh, "Its not them I'm worried about. God knows, they can probably survive longer in that forest than I can. No, its us I'm worried about. Gaius, Rose, and I are leaving tomorrow morning, there is a ball tomorrow evening, and Alex and Rose have "suddenly" gone missing for a suspiciously long time. I don't know about you, but I smell mischief."

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster to me," Liana replied with a grin, "Do you think it will be worse than tea with the Applegates last week?"

"Please, don't even remind me! The Duchess of Applegate fainted after seeing the mouse," Sophia said with a giggle.

"And her son's face after they cajoled him into eating those slugs they told him was some sort of chocolate sauce." Liana said laughing.

" I still think that's not nearly as bad as the time they knocked out Countess Rafiella's dog because they thought he was a mutated rat-"

"Or the time Lord Nolan had to jump into a pond after they set fire to his pants..."

Remembering all the embarrassing moments that was a part of motherhood for them, they collapsed with laughter, but it was not for long before they were interrupted by a commotion down the hall. In a moment there was a tap at the door and a ruffled looking maid entered the queen's tapestry room with a low curtsy.

"Highness, I'm sorry to disturb you," she squeaked out ducking into another curtsy.

"Its fine, Alanna," Liana said kindly, trying to regain her slipping composure, "You may speak, and please, tell me what is going on?"

"Well, your Majesty, we found the Prince Alexander and Lady Aurora."

"I'll be there immediately," the queen replied, already half way to the door with Sophia at her heels. "Oh, and is that all?"

"No, Highness, the scout has arrived and says that King Jared should be arriving in Frell tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh! Is he? That's perfect timing! At least there won't be any worry about him being late for the ball we're having for him tomorrow evening!" Liana exclaimed with obvious delight, "Oh yes, and Alanna, one more thing. Please, tell Penelope that I'm ready for my bath."

"Yes, Highness," the nervous maid answered before backing out the door.

Sophie giggled, looking at Liana. "You should have seen the look on your face when she told you Jared was back! You looked like a lovesick dove!" Sophia fluttered her eyelashes and fell into a fake swoon for added emphasis.

"Very funny, Sophia. I did no such thing! Now let's go see to those two troublemakers." Liana replied despite the fact that her cheeks were now tinged with pink.

"Surrre...." Sophia smirked at her friend as she breezed out the door.

"Alexander Jared Augustus, where in heaven's name have you been all day?"

At the sound of his mother's voice, Alex guiltily turned around to face her. It was going to be hard to explain this one, he thought to himself.

"Wait, Mama, I can explain! It wasn't our fault –"

"Wasn't your fault?" his mother interrupted, "Wasn't your fault! So you and Aurora were just walking along when suddenly Noori, plus three other attendants just magically disappeared?"

"- but Mama!"

"No buts this time, young man. You are in serious trouble. Your father is going to have to deal with this one." Liana told her son emphatically.

"I'm sorry, Mama. We really didn't mean to stay out all day long."

Alex hung his head sadly, sending a pang of sympathy through his mother. Her anger disappeared when she remembered that this was the last time he and Rose were going to have to play with each other.

"Go have a bath now. We'll discuss this tomorrow with Papa," Liana said more gently this time. Impulsively, she brushed back her son's curls and dropped a kiss on his sweaty brow before leaving with a heart as heavy as when she entered.

Stepping into the steaming tub, Liana wondered what it would feel like to not have a best friend to talk to and laugh with? Sophia was the old vizier's daughter. She was born and brought up in the castle, indeed it was she who had welcomed Liana to her new home the day Liana had married Jared ten years ago. "Goodness, has it really been 10 years?" Liana thought to herself out loud. She looked back over the years that had been filled with fond memories. The love between her and Jared remained as bright and untarnished as the day they had been joined in wedlock. Through it all Sophia had been there. Liana remembered the day, roughly one year after her own wedding , when Sophia had gotten married. Gaius was the only son of a duke in Ayortha and clearly it had been a love match. Less than a year later, Aurora was born. Now they were leaving. The message had come a week before that Gauis's father had passed away, leaving the dukedom to him. Liana had trouble imagining life without them. It would be dull to say the least.

If only Liana knew how wrong she was....

The next two weeks would be the most eventful of her life. For it was the following afternoon that Liana would find her husband dirty, bleeding, and half dead in her rose gardens. He had enough strength left to tell her to take Alex and run, and that he loved her. That day would remain, ageless, in Liana's memory, but the next few days were a blur. She had run to the castle for help, the huge advancing army was spotted, and Liana had just enough time to grab Alex and disappear into the forest with her loyal lady in waiting, Penelope, among the chaos and confusion around them.

Liana's plans for welcoming her husband home, her dreams for her son, her life as Queen of Kyrria all would disappear, like the sun disappears below the horizon, leaving only darkness in its stead.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! I'm baack. PLEASE review if you have not already done so! I would greatly appreciate it! :) Thanks so much!  
  
Chapter One  
  
10 years later......  
  
Alex took in the view from his seat atop one of the many rocks that overlooked Oyster Cove. The sun, barely over the horizon, turned the ocean into a blaze of color. First pink, then, orange, then red. Above the din of the waves crashing against the jagged rocks below, he could hear the birds, just beginning to rise from their slumber. He could see their silhouettes in the sky, which mirrored the ocean below so that the whole scene before him was alive and vibrant. Alex usually came here when he wanted peace because the sight soothed him, but it was not so today. A pleasant breeze whipped through his dark brown hair, but Alex hardly noticed this or the spectacular sunrise he was a witness to. Instead, his eyes, a chocolate brown with hints of gold, were on an object in his hand. It was an old medallion that seemed to bear an inscription of some sort in runes. The writing was worn and formed odd shapes that he supposed meant something, but for the life of him, he could not figure out what it meant. When he was younger, he used to stare at it for hours at a time, vainly attempting to decipher it, then, one day when he was fifteen, he had hid it away in frustration and never taken it out since. Now, a good four years later, the medallion was back. I know why I brought it back out again, he thought to himself.  
  
"Rose," Alex whispered and his mind was suddenly flooded with dozens images of her, her pixieish face framed by her wild brown hair streaked through with strands of gold and red, her spicy green eyes dancing with mischief, and an impish grin on her face. Was she still alive, or had the army overtaken and killed her and her family, too? If she was alive, how did she look now? Was she still as wayward and rebellious as before, or had she grown into a docile young lady of the court, he wondered. Would he even recognize her if he saw her again?  
  
Silently, he let his mind drift back to their last meeting together....  
  
-------------FLASHBACK---------------Alex POV----------------------   
  
Rose was leaving the next day so, with heavy hearts we visited our favorite places around the castle together, the baby dragon we had watched with fascination for hours at a time attempting to train it, the birds in all their colorful glory where we took turns imitating the various languages the birds muttered (both Rose and I have the gift of learning languages easily), the many gardens we used to play hide and seek in, our tree house on the edge of the forest where we used to spy on the servants, or throw acorns at unsuspecting victims below.  
  
Last, though, we went to our, "secret" hiding place. We took pride in the fact that only one other person, besides us knew the exact location of our hideout. This was Rose's grandfather, the person who showed it to us in the first place. The old vizier was a favorite with us and we enjoyed listening to the tales he told of brave heroes, beautiful princesses, magic, and intrigue. One day we had been walking with him when he took us to an old forgotten part of the gardens. It was more overgrown and wild than the other more orderly areas. Behind two hedges and some rose bushes, was a door. You could barely see the outline of it in the castle wall and only one who knew that the door existed would have been able to notice it. He led us to the door and after pointing it out, told us to push on it. Gingerly, we did so and to our great amazement it opened to reveal a small room. The doorway was small and I, the taller of us, just cleared it, while Grandfather had to stoop to enter. Inside was dim, because the only light was let in through a single window located up high, where a second story should have been. Rose and I marveled at the room and turned it into their private hideout. Everyday, we would sneak out and pretty soon we had a whole array of knick-knacks stashed away inside. It was here that we planned our mischief and sometimes, on rainy days we would invite the old vizier there to tell us stories. On that last day he was waiting. It was like he knew this would be the last time any of us would be going to the hideaway, for it was on that day that he told us about the medallions.  
  
"Grandfather!" Rose exclaimed in surprised delight when she saw him. Everyone had been looking for him for the past few hours and Rose was worried that she wouldn't be able to tell him a private good bye before they left the next day.  
  
"Hello Rose, Alex." He had answered in his usual gentle tones. His long white beard reached his waist waving slightly in the breeze. He smiled at us, his clear blue eyes twinkling. We raced up and hugged him, listening to his deep laugh as he hugged us back.  
  
"Quick, Grandfather, come in before someone sees," Rose said hurriedly opening the door. With the sweep of his long blue robes he followed us inside.  
  
"Sit." Rose told her grandfather imperiously, pointing to the chair we had painstaking lugged in for our story sessions. She knew he was old and she took joy in being able to coddle him as much as possible. After he obliged with a slight chuckle, we both sat on our own smaller chairs.  
  
"Now," Grandfather began, "I can't stay long today, I have to still say goodbye to both of your parents for I have to leave on an urgent trip tonight." Opening his palm, he brought out two medallions.  
  
"Ohhh" we gasped, leaning in closer for a better look. The medallions were old, but even to our young eyes, we could see that they were valuable.  
  
"These," he continued, after holding them out for our examinations, "are very special medallions. They belonged to a good friend of mine and upon his death, they were given to me. Now I am giving it to you."  
  
With that he took the medallions and placed one in my palm and one in Rose's. The minute it touched my skin, I felt it. It was a faint tingling, a warmth that reached to my toes.  
  
I felt my eyes widen, not prepared for this feeling, I looked at Rose and she seemed to be shaken too. I also noticed that Grandfather seemed to be examining our reactions.  
  
"Wow, Grandfather," Rose finally whispered, breaking the silence, "It's really old, isn't it? Does it have a story to go with it?"  
  
Grandfather smiled slightly and studied us before answering. "Well," he said, "you see there isn't a story for it, yet. But the person who gave it to me told me legend has it that if you separate them, they will eventually come together again, and when they do something magnificent is going to happen."  
  
"What?" we both chorused together, absolutely captivated by the mystery.  
  
"Hmmm...we'll just have so see won't we?" he replied, standing up, and we understood that it was time to go.  
  
Silently I stood and went to him. He bent down so that he was at my level. Looking into his blue eyes, I whispered "Thank you, Grandfather," and hugged him. Before letting him go I whispered, "Please come home soon. I'm going to miss you a lot with Rose gone." He looked at me with sad eyes and said, "What is to be will happen."  
  
I stepped away, a little confused, and Rose went to say her goodbye. I looked down and began to examine my medallion. I noticed the runes, but when I looked up to ask about them Grandfather was gone and it was just me and Rose, looking out the door with tears leaking from her sad eyes sliding down her cheeks.  
  
------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------------   
  
Alex, sighed, he knew what had triggered this sudden trip down memory lane. With a start, he realized that the sun was completely above the horizon and still he had not made his decision. Rubbing his eyes, Alex stood up shakily, and realized that he hadn't slept or eaten much since he found out, yesterday. His decision would be expected by noon and he couldn't exactly spend the day, sitting here, there was work to be done. Suddenly he made up his mind. "I'll go," he said to himself. With that he stepped away from the rocky cliff and walked down the forest path. Being a thief, pirate, and mercenary isn't supposed to be easy, he said smiling to himself.  
  
A/N: Hey, its me again. I know you're thinking, she's so annoying, but please bear with me. : ) This is just another friendly reminder, BEGGING for reviews. All right, I'll admit it, I'm positively desperate. Please humor me and click that little button on the bottom left of your screen!! It doesn't have to be long, I just want to know if there's anyone out there!   
Sassafras 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot about it in Chap. 1.Anyways, I am not Gail Carson Levine nor do I own Ella Enchanted. Anything you recognize is not mine blah blah blah....

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews!!

Shards of Dawn – Thanks! They will meet again soon and don't worry it will not be the hug/makeup kind of first meeting. That's all I'm going to tell!

Sarah- Hey! Thanks for the wonderful review! Here's that update you wanted.

Tazzy- Thanks for the cool review! Don't worry, the ending isn't too cheesy ;)

Please keep on reviewing!

Sassafras

Chapter 2

Alex examined the short man sitting next to him. He was alternately stooped over his drink or hungrily devouring the food in front of him. Kind of dirty looking too, Alex thought to himself, silently wondering when last the man had taken a bath. His hair fell in dirty clumps around his face and his clothes were encrusted with a layer of filth and grime. This was Bones, supposedly named for what was left of his opponents after he was done with them. Of course, he didn't look much different from the other patrons of the Greenwitch Inn. It had not been Alex's idea to come here and he knew why, looking around the place. It was dark, dingy, and dirty. The perfect place for a shady deal, Alex thought ruefully.

"So,Tristan," the man said, "You decided yet?"

Alex couldn't exactly use his own name especially in his chosen profession, so he went by the name of Tristan. "Yes, just tell me when and where," he answered steadily, looking with distaste at his own barely touched mug of ale.

"Well..." the man said, "Now, 'fore I tell you, you understand that this ain't my instructions. I don't want yur men to deliver this, and I don't wan you ter give it ter them ter deliver. You gotta do this un," the man said suspiciously, for once leaving his food to glare at Alex.

"Yes, Bones, I do realize that, and I'll take the utmost care when I deliver it. I did promise didn't I?" Alex answered impatiently, eager to get out of his hellhole.

Abruptly, Bones stood, pushed back his plate after scraping it clean for the third time, and then downed his ale in a single gulp, "Foller, me" he muttered, before walking toward the back of the tavern.

Alex followed him, they reached the back of the tavern and let themselves out of the door and into an empty courtyard littered with filth and heaps of bad smelling trash.

"Wait here, I hafta fetch summing," Bones muttered before going up a flight of stairs that led to the second story of the tavern.

Alex eyed the courtyard, with its piles of rotting excrement, and swatted away the flies that had buzzed over to him. Bones was not one of his cleanest clients, nor did he have much refinement, but he did pay well, and, secretly, he was glad that Bones entrusted no one but himself with the task ahead.

Lusty laughter from behind him interrupted Alex's reverie. Looking up, he caught sight of Bones with some tavern maid hanging off his arm. She coyly whispering into his ear before walking back inside with an exaggerated swing to her hips. Bones watched her before he hurried down the stairs.

"Tristan, m'boy," he wheezed. "'ere's the message and the plan ter deliver." He pulled out of his pocket a little box and a tattered rolled up parchment.

"Tristan, I don' have time ter explain," here he winked at Alex and glanced upstairs, "so read this 'ere piece o' paper. It'll tell yer where to go an 'ow ter deliver it. Should only take a few weeks. Good luck to yer, Tristan, m'boy."

With that he patted Alex on the back, thrust the parcel and paper to Alex and left without so much as a backward glance.

Alex grinned to himself as he watched the man climb the stairs right back into the arms of that maid no doubt. There were only two things that could distract Bones, they were money and women, in no particular order.

Well, that was easy enough, Alex thought as he sauntered into the woods behind the tavern.

He gave a shrill whistle and almost out of nowhere, a huge brown stallion pranced into sight. It was a marvelous animal, with its shining brown coat, and sleek despite its large size. It was almost the only creature that knew everything about Alex. He often found it helpful to discuss his troubles with the horse, since it could neither answer back nor ridicule him.

"I'm sorry, Zeus, I know, the pickings aren't very good here," Alex said as the massive horse snorted. "Okay, okay...don't worry I will give you an extra bag of oats when we go home."

"You know, you really are getting very spoiled," Alex added, laughingly, as Zeus nuzzled him playfully, "Now, come on, you big baby."

With that he jumped atop the big horse and guided him further into the forest. The old trees towered over them, their enormous branches reached up to the sky, forming a giant canopy of green which the light filtered through, making patterns on the forest floor.

Alex hummed softly and Zeus happily skipped along over the roots until at last they came to a halt before a gurgling brook.

"Now, as I was saying Zeus," Alex said jumping down, "We've got an exciting new job to do."

He pulled the tattered parchment out of his pocket and then made himself comfortable lounging against the trunk of a tree.

Cautiously, Alex opened it up. The writing was faded and barely legible, it did not look at all like Bone's illiterate, haphazard style. The instructions read:

This package is of utmost importance. It is imperative that it get delivered with due timing. Follow these instructions carefully and nothing will happen to you. Should you fail, I ensure you that it will be your last failure. Ayortha has an annual Spring Ball held by the Royal family; you must be there before this, on the eve of the vernal equinox. At exactly midnight, go to the Magnolia tree. If you do not know where this is, you will when you arrive at court. The password is "Light is the day". Instructions will appear on the bark of the tree so look carefully and bring a light. It will tell you further instructions. After you have memorized this information, be sure to say "Dark is the night" and the message will once more disappear. Be careful. Once the message has gone, it cannot be retrieved. Do not forget and do not tarry.

Alex's eyes widened and he stared at the paper in front of him. This was obviously a very important delivery. Dangerous, too, he thought to himself. It involved magic. It was a very troublesome thing, magic was. As far as Alex could see, all it ever brought the people that had the misfortune of getting mixed up with it, was more difficulty. You had to be very careful. A person who knew magic was very powerful and usually with equally or more powerful enemies. Something in the back of his mind told him that it was not a good idea to go through with this. It's too late now, he thought to himself, plus, he would be going all the way to court. He hadn't been expecting that. He had thought that Bones just wanted him to drop off a stash of illegal cognac or something like that. This was clearly another case entirely.

Hmmmm....vernal equinox....that was in two weeks time, Alex realized with a start. Well, they'd better get going. There was still a lot that had to be planned before he could leave. It would take three days to get to Ayortha, and another to get to court.

Alex stood and hastily folded up the letter before dusting himself off.

"Zeus,enough wasting time," Alex called to his horse impatiently, "Didn't I say we have work to do?"

Zeus had ambled over the water's edge and was slurping up the sweet water between nibbles of the grass that grew along the stream. Now he looked up and twitched his ears in irritation at his master as if to say, "Make up your mind, first you say work, then you stop by the water, well what is it?"

Alex laughed and walked over to stroke Zeus' luxuriant mane.

"Yes, I mean it this time. Now we will go to see Justin about this little letter I have here. Then in a few days time, we will be leaving for Ayortha."

Zeus whinnied and tossed his head.

"Yes, I know you hate it, but you will just have to get on that boat. Don't worry it will be okay," he murmured to Zeus consolingly. "In the meantime, we'd better get going to Justin's, because as much as you hate it, we have to go and I have to tell him."

Alex got on Zeus and with a flick of the reins they were both speeding through the forest. Once more, Alex's thoughts went back to the instructions. He was curious, who was it that had written these peculiar instructions and what did they want him to deliver so badly?

Zeus slowed to a trot and gracefully pranced through streets of the village. He was showing off and enjoying every minute of it. It was a small village and that was why Alex liked it. He knew all the inhabitants and that they would never betray him. Alex grinned at the townspeople who waved and greeted him and the prancing Zeus. Finally they stopped beside the last of the old homes lining the street. It was a two story house with peeling paint and a wide covered wooden porch. Hidden in the shadows of the porch, a white haired man of medium stature stood, smiling faintly. Alex got off Zeus and patted him on the back.

"Don't roam too far," he told Zeus's tossing head, all he got was a snort in reply. Shaking his head, he climbed the few stairs of the porch.

"Hello, Alex, tea is ready," the man said before Alex could open his mouth.

"Well, hello, Justin. Sorry I'm late," Alex replied sheepishly, following him into the house and shutting the heavy oak door behind him.

"So how did it go with Bones, today?" Justin asked as they walked through the sparsely furnished house to the dining room. The only furniture in it was an ornate looking table for six. On the table, steam curled from two mugs of piping hot tea next to which was a sugar bowl and a pewter milk jug.

As an answer, Alex simply placed the mysterious package and the scuffed parchment on the table before seating himself to the right of where Justin sat at the head.

"Read the instructions, its...quite interesting," Alex added, as he mixed his tea.

Without a word, Justin carefully unfolded the letter and began to read. Between sips of the brew, Alex examined the man that had been his mentor, teacher, and the fatherly figure Alex had craved after his father's death. Even with his advanced age, Justin was still one of the best warrior's in the kingdom. It was he who had taught Alex almost everything he knew. He was also the only person besides his mother, Penelope, and Zeus who knew his true past. Everyone else just took them for one of the many broken families that had been forced to flee from Frell, after...

"Hhhmmm...interesting," Justin muttered laying down the note and turning his clear, sky blue gaze straight to Alex's face. "Magic, too," he said his eyes mirroring the concern he felt.

"Yes, well, I can handle it if I'm careful, after all, I've had the best training in Kyrria,"

Alex answered, trying to keep his tone light.

Justin looked at him carefully, for a moment without commenting, "Looks like an important job. Do you have any idea whose behind it and what they want?"

Alex cleared his throat nervously before replying. "Umm, not really," he said hesitantly, "But I know what I'm doing," he added defensively. God, he was making a mess of things. He knew how ridiculous he sounded, how pigheaded he was being. He was ignoring one of the most important rules of the trade. To always know what you were getting yourself into, for whom or what cause, and its consequences. Alex rubbed his eyes resignedly and looked up.

Still, Justin did not comment on this but merely said, "I take it your going, but who else are you going to take?"

"Actually...I was planning on going alone," Alex replied, once more avoiding his mentor's eyes.

"Alone?" Justin echoed, raising both his brows, "and just how do you plan to accomplish that?" his voice was unnaturally calm, as he slowly enunciated each word.

"Well," Alex paused, it was unnerving to have Justin act this way, "I was planning to take the Sun Goddess with Zeus in two days and then – "

"Let me get this right, you are planning to leave in two days on a dangerous mission, not only because it involves magic, but also because you have no idea who's behind it, and to top it all off, you are not taking anyone with you except a bloody horse." Justin's voice rose in pitch as he spoke till it was basically a roar.

Alex blinked. He had never heard Justin speak that way before. Never before had calm, rational Justin raised his voice or talk profanely for that matter. For a man whose occupation was as far away from being gentlemanly as possible, he was surprisingly polished and well mannered, and so this outburst surprised Alex into silence.

"I'm coming with. We can leave Zeus with your mother. The boys will man the Dancing Nymph. We'll still have to leave in two days," Justin had quieted down quite a bit now, but his voice still carried a strong note of authority.

"No, Justin, you can't!" Alex exclaimed, recovering from his initial surprise.

"Alex," Justin sighed, looking at him, "Look, I lied, I know you are capable of this and much more. But I also know the reason why you are going. Not only because this mission is a challenge and you want a challenge, but also because of something more, isn't it?"

At these words Alex tensed.

"Relax, I'm not going to try and dissuade you from going. I know its want you want, but I have a bad feeling about this and that's why I want to go. Its about her isn't it?"

Silently Alex nodded.

"Well I understand and I want to help, Alex. Will you let me?"

His blue eyes were serious, staring into the brown ones across from him.

"Well, Justin, I have to admit, I lied too," Alex said with a small smile. "I thought you wouldn't approve, that's why I said that I wanted to go alone. But I really would like you to come, and now that I know you're intent on going as I am, there is no way I'm gong to let you back out."

Justin looked relieved and took a sip from his mug.

"You know, if we were honest from the beginning we would have been able to avoid a lot of misunderstanding and headache," Justin said finally.

Alex grinned "That's what being a thief does to you."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Skyes came by today. The boys will be up here tomorrow so we can fill them in then. They'll be here at noon. I told them to find out what they can about what Bones has been up to."

"Thanks, we really need more info," Alex replied massaging his temples. "Now what should we do about this? We need a plan," he said picking up the note.

"Hmm...we are going to need court clothes and court identities, not to mention invitations. And Alex – under no circumstance will you bring that horse. It will just be more trouble. I have a friend who, I'm sure won't mind providing us with some good horses."

"So what are we going to do about the clothes?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. They did have some court clothes, but after the little "mishap" from last time it was quite unwearable.

Justin grimaced and stood up, "Come on. Lets see what we can salvage."

Together they drained their mugs and made their way to the attic. Justin walked to one of the many chests that lined the walls and grasped one edge, Alex grabbed the other and together they heaved to the light streaming in from the single dusty window. The trunk creaked open revealing a pair of breeches and a shirt and coat tails. They were made of a soft, fine linen and covered in intricate silk embroidery. The breeches and coat were a soft blue while the shirt was white in color. At least it had been before. Now it was a dull brownish color and splashed the darker reddish brown of dried blood. Not that it was his blood of course. It had happened on one of their "jobs. One of his good friends was the son of a Belhar merchant. Belhar was the kingdom that lay adjacent to Kyyria. They hired Alex and his men to guard their caravan load home. Kyyria was the most dangerous kingdom around, filled with thieves and crooked officials who would not give a second thought not only to stealing goods but killing the owners as well. A portion of Kyyria lay between Ayortha and Belhar, both rich trading lands and so many merchants risked crossing the treacherous area. Alex and his men had just reached the Kyyria / Belhar border when they were approached by some obviously dishonest Kyyrian officers. They were the half orges that were the trademark of Kyyria's new monarch. The half-breeds, though big and strong, were no match against the well-trained and agile fighters they were up against. Needless to say, the clothes were ruined by the end of it, but the goods had made it across intact.

Now Alex and Justin stared at the heap in front of them.

"Well, I may as well try them on," Alex said at last, breaking the silence.

Justin nodded, suppressing a grin. He knew how much Alex hated wearing those "prissy" clothes as he called the costume. He would make use of the time he had while Alex changed to write that letter to his friend about the horses. The sooner it got to him the better. Justin hummed softly as he fetched the parchment and ink and began composing the letter. He didn't get very far, though, for a few minutes later he heard a horse pounding down the street. Quickly he got up, this was a quiet village and for someone to be galloping through meant that something was up. Justin was barely across the room when he caught sight of Alex bolting down the stairs. He didn't seem to realize that he was clad in the tattered remains of the outfit and not in his usual attire.

"It's those damned tax people again," he paused to say while he was already half way out the door.

Alex was jogging down the street his eyes on the tax commissioner who was methodically interrogating the townspeople as why they had not paid their taxes.

"Damn," Alex cursed, when he realized that he had forgotten his sword and dagger in Justin's attic. He slowed down trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly, he looked down at his tattered clothing and his eyes brightened.

Once more he set off at a run down the street, this time yelling at the top of his lungs, "Stop!"

'Probably new' he thought as he caught sight of the tax collector's face. It was a middle aged man with probably a wife and children waiting for him at home. Alex felt a little guilty, as he put his plan into action.

"If anyone of you moves from this spot they will be very sorry indeed," the officer said sternly before turning around. "What is it, boy? Pull yourself together," he ordered roughly to the young man who had just run up next to him. He was bent over and panting.

"Sir – (pant) – stop. You've – (pant) (pant) – got to listen – (pant) to me – (pant) m'lord." The lad continued to gulp air into his lungs.

The tax man stepped closer boy. His clothes, though tattered, were well made; obviously he was some sort of nobility, definitely not one of these dreadful village people. With a start the tax man realized what a blessing this situation could actually turn out to be. With a much gentler tone he urged the boy to continue "Yes, go on. Have you lost your way? Were you robbed?"

Through the slits of his eyes, Alex saw the realization hit the man. He took advantage of this opportunity.

"M'lord, you don't understand, these – people," he walked closer to the man and gestured wildly at the astounded townspeople behind, "they are very dangerous," he raved, "you shouldn't be here alone." He circled around the man, drawing ever closure.

Reaching out the man placed his hands on Alex's shoulders. The boy was obviously delirious. "It's fine boy. You are not feeling well, I'm a grown man I can handle myself."

He had just finished when the boy suddenly slumped forward. "That's just it is not good, for you – " he said unevenly, his voice catching.

Once more the boy moved with out warning, he wrenched himself out of the man's grip and turned his back to him. The man stared at the boy questioningly, before reaching out a hand to turn him back around.

"Put your hand down," a voice suddenly cut through the air. At first the man was startled and wondered where the voice had come from before comprehension dawned on him. It had come from the youth in front of him. Hastily he pulled back his arm and reached for his sword, except it was not there. Quickly he looked up, and found himself staring into a pair of hard, cold eyes. He caught a glint of steel as a sword – his sword – was pointed at his neck.

"You clearly don't understand, Mr. – " the voice was as cold and steady, it sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He'd been tricked!

He gulped nervously before answering. "Wa-watercrest," he managed to mumble pitifully.

"Watercrest," the man-boy in front of him finished coolly, "you obviously don't realize how dangerous it is for people to travel alone nowadays. Its not – safe," the sword pressed threateningly against his throat.

"Now, my dear sir, I want you to give back all the money you have so, err, considerately, collected," the youth continued. The man unhesitantly pulled out a sack from his pocket and held it out, nervously glancing at the sword. One of the townspeople, a big stocky man retrieved it.

The bandit nodded to him. "Now, thank you so very much for your cooperation. It does make things much easier on everyone. If you continue to be so good, I will let you go, but first, let me remind you, if you ever so much as set you eyes on this place again, I guarantee you that I will not be so pleasant next time."

The man was relieved to see that the big stocky man was now bringing over his horse.

"Oh, yes, before you get too worried, we did borrow some of that wonderful material you no doubt looted from one of these innocent townspeople," the horse was only a few feet away now, he was sure he could make it.

"Don't even think about it," the man-boy spoke again, cutting into his thoughts, "You are a bit of a reckless one. Well, then, I'm just going to have to make sure you remember our little pact." Slowly the sword traced a two lines into the skin on the side of his neck. The letter 'T'. The man gasped with realization and his eyes flew even wider.

"It's – it's you!" the man managed to choke out.

"Yes, it is me. Now, if you will, I'm tiring of our little game here," the sword was lazily removed from his neck.

Without looking back the man jumped on his horse and galloped off, followed by the laughter of the man whose name struck fear in the hearts of many men.

The stocky man, Giles his name was, grinned at Alex, his teeth gleaming.

"Thanks, Tristan. The look on his face was priceless when he realized who it was," he guffawed heartily as the gathered people broke into peals of laughter once more at the memory. He sobered up a little and added more gravely, "Tristan, I'm serious. You know I just returned from Ayortha. I don't know why I bothered with buying that fancy stuff anyway, but I just couldn't help it. It's worth quite a bundle and to think that the man was about to take it. Thanks. If there is anyway for me to pay you back, please tell me."

Alex looked at Giles, suddenly. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, he thought to himself. Giles was a tailor and a good one at that. Hhmmm, interesting... Alex paced a bit. The villagers were returning to their homes and work, and Alex didn't notice the stares of the women peeking out of their windows and giggling to each other at his appearance.

"Giles," the man in question looked up when he heard his name called, "You saw all the latest fashions in Ayortha didn't you?"

"Aye, that I did. Quite interesting actually. He women's clothes I becoming increasingly daring, if I may say and the men's – Well I won't go into it now, nobody over here would really have any cause to – "

"And how long would it take you to make some court attire?" Alex cut him off and then quickly added, "Men's I mean." He didn't want Giles to start getting the wrong idea.

"Well if I was making it by myself, it should take around 2 days to make an evening costume and one day to make the day clothes. Of course if I had help it would take much less time – "

"Done," Alex interrupted once more.

"What?!" Giles exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, Giles my friend," Alex replied making his way over to the shorter man and putting his arm on his shoulder, "There might well be a way for you to pay me back."

Giles looked up in interest.

"You see, I will be setting out in a few days and I am in sore need of some nice court clothes. As you can see my present ones are not exactly the epitome of elegance. I will pay you for it, of course, but the onlky problem is that I will be leaving in tow days. Can you do it?"

Giles looked up confidently, "Of course, and I've just been itching to get my hands on that fabric. You'll need to come in for a fitting as soon as possible and I'll be needing some....," suddenly he was lost in his own thoughts muttering about measurements and the like.

Alex grinned and watched the man amble down the street towards his shop before turning around and heading down the opposite way to Justin's.

"So, how did it go?" Justin asked almost as soon as Alex stepped through the door, "I hope you didn't scare him too much."

He was just finishing off the letter to his friend in Ayortha.

"Well just say that these clothes did come in handy," Alex said with a laugh, and I did solve our other problem too," he added.

"Oh?"

"Yes, remember that trip Giles has been saving for, for ages. Well it was to Ayortha and he returned last week full of the new trends as well as some fancy fabrics. Anyway, he agreed to make the clothes for us so we have to go in for a fitting. Most unfortunately I would say if these "new" fashions are as frilly as the old ones," Alex added with a grimace.

Justin laughed as he finished sealing the letter with a drop of wax.

Together the two men walked down the street, ready for what was to start in two days time.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed and sorry it took me so long. Anyways this is just a short reminder to please REVIEW! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3 Getting there

Disclaimer: I am not Gail Carson Levine nor do I own Ella Enchanted. Anything you recognize does not belong to me. The rest are just products of my overly active imagination.

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed for the longest time. It was fully my intention to update a whole bunch during this summer. It will never happen again...I hope not (sobs like a mad thing) Anyways, enjoy! REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks to:

Lady Emma: Yes, actually I did read The Seer and the Sword, and I thought it was a great book. I loved the name Kareed and it fit the character I was trying to create for Alex's father, so I decided to borrow it. Please don't sue me! As I said in the disclaimer, anything you recognize does not belong to me.

Lady-of –the-Dragon-Flame- Yeah, it is kinda Zorro-ish. You'll probably like it when Rose and Alex meet, because its going to be very interesting, even if I do say so myself. Thanks for the review and keep reading!

Chapter 3

Alex grinned widely, feeling the wind blow through his dark hair. He closed his eyes and let it caress his upturned face. The sea spray splashed him and he laughed in delight. Opening his eyes once more, he stared at the sight before him. In front lay miles of seemingly endless ocean, sparkling blue and dancing in the early morning light, except for the speck in the horizon that was gradually getting bigger. Alex loved this, he loved the feeling of incredible freedom he felt when sailing, but their journey on sea would be drawing to a close soon.

"Captain!" a voice called behind him.

"Yes, Skyes?" He replied turning around.

"Land, ahoy!" came the reply. Alex was almost disappointed. He enjoyed sailing immensely, but he was looking forward to the upcoming mission he had. Alex nodded to Skyes in acknowledgment and pulled out his telescope. He could see the shores of Ayortha ahead. They would reach land by the afternoon.

"Put up the sail!" He yelled, turning to face his law breaking crew. Justin was leaning against the railing a couple of feet away. Together they watched the giant, billowing white sail raise up.

"Ready, Justin?" Alex questioned his mentor with a hint of boyish excitement in his voice.

"As ready as two days of preparation can bring," Justin replied dryly. Still, he was glad to see Alex so excited. Alex was much too serious. For him, childhood had abruptly come to an end the day his father had died. He grinned and laughed, but in his eyes were shadows that never left. Justin just hoped this little trip would be good for him.

"So, do you think your friend got your letter? And you never did tell me his name, who is it?" Alex continued his questioning.

"You are just going to have to wait and see," Justin replied with a grin.

This was unusual, Justin never withheld information like that. Something was obviously up, and Alex was more than determined to find out.

* * *

What was it that Justin was hiding? This was a mystery and he loved mysteries.

"Come on, men!" Alex shouted, "One more trunk to go!"

He grabbed hold of one end of the last trunk on the ship and together he and Daryl heaved it into the dinghy waiting below. They hopped in lithely and waited while Hugh, James, and Jerrold tumbled in after them. Jerrold took hold of the oars and began rowing them to the white sandy shore that was littered with more trunks. Justin sat in the shade of the overhanging rocks, protected from the midday sun that was beating down. It would have been easier to take a nap now, and rest from the heat, but they were already behind schedule. Justin and Alex needed to somehow get to the castle by the evening.

Alex jumped out of the boat. As they approached the shore. The cool water reached his knees and gave him relief as he helped pull the dinghy to shore.

The men collapsed on the shore, breathing hard. "Thanks," Alex panted to them, washing of the beads of sweat that had gathered over his face. Justin, however was as cool and calm as ever. He was staring at the opening in the rocks, the opening where Skyes would appear with the carriage from Justin's mysterious connections.

"Alex!" Justin exclaimed, exasperated, turning his attention to the young man. "If you want to get to the castle by this evening, you have to be ready! Skyes is going to be here any minute now and you're not even dressed!"

"Gosh, Justin, you're beginning to sound more and more like my mother!" Alex told him with a grin as he stripped of his shirt.

He got a sour look in return as Justin pointed to the trunk with his clothes and the bucket of fresh water he was supposed to wash with.

Just then came the rumbling of wheels, and a second later six horses appeared effortlessly pulling a behind them a carriage. Skyes sat atop waving at them.

Whoa! Alex thought to himself. Pretty impressive. Justin's friends must be pretty well off. Probably some kind of royalty. He dismissed the guessing game he was playing. He had more important things to do at the moment. Quickly, he washed up and dressed as the carriage was being loaded.

* * *

It was almost sunset when they saw the twinkling lights of the castle in the distance. At first Justin and Alex had sat together in the carriage and Jeremy had driven, but that didn't last too long. For one, they began to get restless, and, secondly, even with the six horses, they couldn't go very fast with a loaded carriage and the bumpy country roads. So, needless to say, it wasn't long before they had stopped the carriage and unhitched two horses to ride ahead. Jeremy was to follow behind with the rest of the stuff. Up ahead they could make out the outline of the palace gates. Now that they were so close, Alex found that he was edgy. Mentally, he shook himself. He was fearless, he reminded himself. What cause was there for him to be anxious, worried, and so terribly nervous? After all it wasn't as though his whole life was going to change or something. This was just a little trip into the Ayorthain royal castle, that was it. Right?


	5. Chapter 4 Of swordfights

A/N: Hi guys!! See I told you I'd update soon! Now PLEASE review!!

Special thanks goes to:

watrfairie- Thanks for the awesome review!! I really appreciate it. I'm curious, what did you think was going to happen? Did it happen?

Chapter 4

Aurora looked around the courtyard, before she swiftly picked up her skirts and dashed across to her room. She was glad to have finally escaped from dinner. Ideally, her mother and Noori would have liked her to stay and chat with the incoming nobility, but she just could not stand one more moment of it. It was so terribly boring, especially since Carina, her best friend, would not be arriving until tomorrow. So she had managed to escape just when they were announcing the arrival of the Marquis of Burnham, which had caused quite a flutter since almost no one knew where Burnham was. Quite frankly she could care less, but decided that it must be a wonderful place since their arrival caused just the right distraction to allow her to escape from Madame Tomil's droning lecture about the superiority of raw silk over watered silk. All she caught of the mysterious visitors was a glimpse of dark hair on her way out the French doors that led to the courtyard.

Aurora paused for a moment to pull off her shoes and release her hair from the pins strategically placed to keep her hair piled on top of her head. It was wonderful to be outside, barefoot and with loose hair. She hadn't done this in a long time, too long, she reminded herself, deciding to take a detour through the rose gardens, laughing as she imagined the look on Madame Tomil's face if she saw her then. Aurora had always loved roses and they were in full bloom, surrounding her in a plethora of colors. Bright yellows, untainted whites, fresh oranges, and soft peaches. Her favorites, though, were the passionately deep red buds. They were wonderful and she still liked them the best despite the fact that her mother and Noori were continually trying to instill it in her that the other colors were much more appropriate for one such as herself. Auora reached out to pick up a red petal when a whisper of voices nearby caught her attention. What was interesting was not really the voices, but rather that there were no footsteps accompanying them. The speakers were walking on the grass, like she was, instead of the cobblestone path provided. She had little time to contemplate this because whoever it was was dangerously close. Aurora cursed silently as she looked at her dress. 'Damaged beyond repair. Perhaps there was something to be said about keeping one's clothes in good order,' Aurora thought with a grin as she softly exited the garden before she could be spotted. It was not until she had arrived at her rooms that she realized with a groan that her shoes were back in the rose garden.

Aurora was still smiling slightly, as she rummaged through her trunk. All the way at the bottom, hidden in the mountain of voluminous petticoats was a pair of black britches, a black long-sleeved top, and a hat. Quickly glancing at the clock she yanked off her evening gown and underclothes and donned the black garments. She stuffed her shiny red locks into the hat, and without a backward glance, she climbed over the side of her balcony, landing with a soft thump on the grass below.

She melted into the shadows as she contemplated what to do first. It was ten o' clock right now and Noori would only come to check on her at around 11:30 when the dinner was supposed to be over. It only took Aurora a moment to mull over her options. Then with a nod of her head, she set out for the stable, her shoes could wait for a few minutes she decided. Besides she'd have plenty of time to get her shoes and explore a bit later.

_

* * *

_

She giggled softly as Bonnie's nose nudges her shoulder.

"You _are_ rather forward, aren't you?" Aurora murmured quietly, producing an apple and a lump of sugar from her pocket. She had managed to sneak past the sleeping guard as well as borrow a few treats from the bins out front. All the young stable hands were at the opposite end, busy dealing with a coach that had just come in. Bonnie whinnied happily and chomped away on her apple, while Aurora brushed her reddish-brown coat. At home she usually did everything for Bonnie, but her mother had given strict instructions that she was not to be seen cleaning out her horse's stall while at the Spring Ball. Aurora had reluctantly agreed. Still, she couldn't help but make sure that her horse was being attended to. 'After all, it was Bonnie who took her everywhere and gave her company most of the time', she rationalized, giving her horse one last treat before sneaking out before she was caught.

Aurora sank into the shadows and darted through the recess's silently; her shoes were waiting to be fetched.

In the meanwhile.....

Alex grinned as he followed a servant to his rooms. He couldn't believe that he and Justin were actually here, in the Ayorthain court. They had managed to make their entrance just in time for dinner. The Queen Meensat had been rather gracious in accepting him as the young Marquis of Burnham and Jusin as his dear aging uncle. Everyone had swallowed up the lie like it was some exotic drink, he couldn't help think with a small pang of guilt. Being in court was just as he remembered it, except now instead of being the little prince frolicking and making mischief, he was now a noble that all the those treacherous females of the court, no doubt looking for a good catch, fawned after. He smiled at the memory. He had definitely been a hit. Everything was going exactly as according to the plan...except...Alex knew he was being irrational but all evening he had felt as though something was missing. He had seen no sign of Aurora anywhere. Among the blonde, brunette, and black heads of hair he had searched in vain for that fiery red. The smile on his face was replaced with a frown as he wondered where she could possibly be. Perhaps she had not arrived yet, or perhaps she was not coming at all! It was a moment before he realized that they had arrived at the door to his apartments and the servant was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Just a bit tired from the traveling," Alex said with a start, "Thank you, I can take it from here."

The servant nodded and left just as Alex entered the lavishly decorated rooms. His trunks were already arranged in the dressing room. No doubt, Justin had found the same when he had left for his rooms earlier. He needed to stake out the area for tomorrow evening, Alex knew. With that, he dismissed all other thoughts and stripped off his court clothes, donning his "work" clothes, Dark britches, a black shirt, and a dagger tucked away into his left boot. Alex jumped swiftly out of his window and disappeared into the night.

He had been roaming about for around 15 minutes, mentally plotting where everything was, when something caught his attention. It was a figure clad in all black moving slightly ahead of him! Alex quickly pressed up against the wall, careful not to make a sound, and trained his eyes on whoever it was ahead of him. They were darting around the corner into what Alex knew was the rose garden. He and Justin had a little talk there earlier. Who was this mysterious person? There was only one way to find out. Alex followed close behind.

_

* * *

_

Aurora shivered lightly as she entered the rose garden. She felt as though she was being watched, but that was ridiculous. No one even knew where she was, let alone be following her. She forgot all about the feeling for a moment when she saw the garden. It was breathtaking. There was a full moon and the roses were glowing, bathed in the soft silver light. Aurora entered, and looked around in wonder; it was a pity that so few got to see the rose garden like this. The bushes were quite high and would provide her enough cover from any intruders. Her shoes, luckily, were hidden away in one of the alcoves away from the palace doors. Still, she had to keep quiet, one never knew what lurked in the recesses. She distinctly remembered intruding on one of Duchess Coventry's daughters getting quite..._cozy_...with one of the officers of the court. Aurora giggled softly as she finally spotted her shoes underneath a bench.

* * *

Alex followed his quarry into the magnificent rose gardens. This was getting stranger by the minute. It would be hard to follow whoever it was through the bushes. For one, it was bathed in moonlight, still the bushes should provide some sort of cover, Alex reasoned. Whoever it was obviously knew the layout well for they walked with little hesitation. It only took a moment for Alex to realize where they were headed, a dead end. It was a little alcove that was surrounded almost completely by deep scarlet blooms. The person paused for a moment to gently finger a particularly red blossom. Blood red, Alex thought grimly. There could only be one possible conclusion, this person, whoever it was, knew they were being followed and led him here on purpose. Alex jumped forward as soon as his target reached beneath a bench.Asterisk go here 

Aurora breathed deeply letting the sweet scent of the roses fill her. Nothing could beat this delightful flower, she thought, absently stroking one. It would be time to head back soon, or else risk the wrath of Noori, who she had given her solemn word that she would not get into trouble. Aurora sighed as she reached for her shoes, so much for her night of freedom. Before she could do much more, though, she felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand press over her mouth.

"Don't move a muscle if you wish to live," a cool masculine voice whispered into her ear. Aurora froze. The voice, foreign and yet naggingly familiar, sent shivers down her spine. She didn't have time to dwell on this, though. There were more pressing issues at hand, literally.

Aurora nodded slightly to her captor's question, she had to make him feel as though she was afraid and harmless. Her plan worked and as soon as she felt his grip relax she made her move. Luckily, her father had been adamant that his daughter learn to defend herself and she had rather enjoyed learning how to fight. In fact, she had had some of the best trainers in Ayortha.

She stepped on his foot as hard as she could and then in one swift move she elbowed him in the ribs and jumped away, retrieving the dagger at her waist. She whipped around just in time to see him remove a blade from his boot. It was too shadowy here in this little recess to make out his features clearly. The scene felt surreal to Aurora, here she was, crouched in a fighting position, in the middle of a rose garden preparing for battle with some strange man who had tried to attack her. He made the first move, masterfully springing at her. She just barely managed to escape and defend against his next attempt. Aurora was impressed, her opponent was an expert swordsman! The fighting was intense, they attacked and counter attacked one another, each barely making it out of the other's reach. Aurora even managed to slash her adversary on the upper part of his left arm. Blood had managed to leak through, creating a black shadow on the dark fabric. The cut didn't seem to faze him though, and a few minutes later he found his opening. Aurora was standing in front of the bench when he unexpectedly lunged forward and knocked the dagger from her hands. It skittered a few feet away and once more, Aurora found herself imprisoned.

"I got you now," the strange voice whispered, the dagger was pointed straight at her throat.

Aurora stared, she could not believe what had just happened. Who was this man, anyway? Until this moment it had just been an exhilirating swwordfight, now it dawned on her just how much of danger she was in. Fear permeated her and her breathing became even shallower and more erratic. Aurora forced herself to calm down. Panic only made people make bad, rash decistions. She needed to keep her wits around her. What did he want to do with her? His arm was reaching out toward her. Aurora drew a sharp breathe and, instinctively, tried to step back. Just as she tripped over the bench, his hand pulled off her cap and her hair came cascading down. As if in slow motion, Aurora watched the man's deep brown eyes go wide. The dagger had dropped to the floor and his arms reached out the catch her. She heard a loud crack and her head exploded with pain. The last thing she remembered before her world went black, were warm arms around her and a voice calling out, "Rose?"

_

* * *

_

Alex barely had time to comprehend what had just happened. From the moment he had seen her hands finger that rose earlier on, he had known it was a woman. Only a woman had hands like that, smooth, small, and delicately boned. She was ferocious and fought with an intensity that was rare. It was only after cornering her after the intense swordfight, that he had noticed her wide green eyes. Before he could stop himself, he was reaching for that ridiculous scrap of fabric on her head. Just as he had managed to yank it off, he saw her burnished reddish brown locks tumbling down that it finally dawned on him who it was. Rose, his rose. By the time he had lunged to catch her, it was too late. Now here he was kneeling beside her unconscious form. She looked so peaceful, a contrast from the feisty young woman from a few minutes ago. Alex picked up her hand and checked her pulse. It was surprisingly strong. 'Of course,' Alex thought to himself with a smile, 'she's a fighter.' Gently, his fingers slithered through her mass of silky locks to investigate the bump, which was steadily rising, on the back of her head. Luckily, the she was not bleeding. Alex reluctantly removed his fingers from her wealth of hair. He had no idea what she was doing out here dressed like this. With a pang, Alex saw how helpless she looked. He needed to get her to her rooms and he needed answers, fast.

'She has to have a key on her, somewhere,' Alex thought, guiltily glancing at her sprawled out body. Just then he noticed the glimmer of gold on her slender neck. He lightly leaned down and pulled on the gold necklace to reveal a single key.

'Bingo,' Alex whispered softly.

The Ayorthain court had unique key for every one of their guest suites. The key had the Ayorthain seal engraved on one side and set of symbols on the other. The symbols were actually clues, so that when a guest was lost, a servant could simply show them to their room without any confusion or mix ups. It was an ingenious idea actually, especially since he now knew exactly where her rooms were.

Clasping the key, still warm from being close to her body, he scooped her up into his arms and set off for her rooms, inhaling her sweet scent on the way.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?? I welcome any suggestions, ideas, ect. Also I'm looking for a new name for this fic. Its kind of boring right now. Any ideas on what it should be?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 Of rosy reunions

A/N: Hi guys!! I'm back again!! Sorry this is VERY late, but these past few weeks have been CRAZY. Thanks for the reviews, I LOVE you guys! ï 


	7. Chapter 6 Of picnics and pests

A/N: Hellloooo!!! I'm so sorry that this is not the action packed chapter that was promised but the next chapter will be better. Now, upward and onward! P.S. REVIEW!

Galasriniel (formerly known as Emerald-eyed-cutie)- Shorter and more often it will be! Sorry this one is VERY late, though. Yup, the younger sibling factor works like a charm. I also have two younger brothers and also a younger sister, so blackmail really comes in handy sometimes. ;) hee hee Who knew being in a big family involved so much strategy? By the way, I love your use of adjectives!

Hey- Actually I do have some Asian blood in me, but that's not really where I got the names from. I just used them because they were kinda exotic sounding and they fit the characters. I live in Texas, what country are you from? Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter! :)

Watrfairie- Awww...your review was so nice. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think I just might keep the title. I'm glad you like where this is headed cause you're in for more in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! )

Horn-head- I must say, I am honored that you read my story! Thanks! Yes...sigh...as evil as they are, I do love cliffhangers. All I can say is that I think I'm going over to the dark side. Bwa ha ha ha!!!

* * *

Chapter 6- of picnics and pests

"So what have you been up to lately?" Carina asked teasingly, her eyes dancing. The turquoise gown she had on matched her eyes and her blond locks framed the delicate features of her face. Carina and Aurora had been best friends from the moment they had met. She knew how boring Aurora thought these court occasions were, especially since she shared those feelings herself.

"Oh, you don't know how much you missed," Aurora replied with a roll of her eyes, "For example, there was that most extraordinary lecture on the benefits of raw silk over watered silk, or some other equally life changing lesson." She had decided that morning not to tell anyone, even Carina, about her escapade the night before.

"Come on, Aurora, it couldn't have been so bad to spend the night with Madame Tomil's daughters," her friend said, grinning broadly now.

Aurora simply raised an eyebrow and together, they turned around to survey the troupe of tittering girls. In their midst stood an unknown person. He had his back to them and was politely nodding at the blushing girl beside him. Aurora felt a shiver run down her spine. Quickly, she turned away. It was him. She remembered the intense look in his eyes from earlier, as if he knew something she didn't.

"So, Carina," Aurora muttered, clearing her throat nervously, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Errmm..." her friend replied, still looking over her shoulder, "Nothing. Who is that guy, anyway?"

Aurora shrugged noncommittally. She really had no idea who he was, or how he could be connected to the court, or, for that matter, why her stomach flip-flopped every time she looked at him. Carina's father was the one of King Philippe's right hand men. He knew almost everything to do with the court, including all its guests. Shouldn't he know about this man?

"Well, let's go find out then," Carina said, grabbing hold of her friend's arm and pulling her toward the group of girls.

"No! Wait!" Aurora practically squeaked, "Actually I, umm...forgot! Yes, I forgot that I promised to do something...for Noori! Anyways, I'll see you later."

Quickly she darted away, before Carina stopped her.

If she stayed, Carina would want an explanation on why she didn't want to meet him, and then she'd have to tell her about last night, and then Carina would be mad at her for not telling her in the first place. No, it was much better to avoid that mess and just disappear for a little while.

Aurora let out a little sigh when she finally reached the hedge border of the Royal grazing fields, where the horses from the stable were left to graze during the day. She found an opening in the hedge and stepped forward to the wooden fence that kept the horses from roaming out. The field stretched out before her, a lush green, dotted with the colorful array of horses. Aurora raised two fingers to her mouth and whistled shrilly, as her eyes combed the field for Bonnie's red-brown coat.

"Damn those stupid trainers. I gave strict instructions to bring her out at exactly 9 o'clock everyday!" Aurora muttered angrily, preparing to storm off in search of her horse.

Before, she could go very far, though, the whinny of a nearby horse caught her attention. Standing a few feet away from the fence stood a beautiful young stallion. He was a light chestnut color with a white patch that resembled a star on his chest. Aurora stopped in her tracks; he was a magnificent creature. Quietly, she walked up to the fence.

"Here, baby," she murmured softly, looking through the shoulder high fence. Carefully, she climbed the slats and perched herself on the top.

"Aren't you a beauty? Now, come here, boy," she cooed holding out her arm coaxingly. She regretted not stopping by the kitchens on here way over here. The stallion whinnied and tossed his mane, before trotting to her.

"That's right, now just a little more," Aurora whispered. He looked at her and came within inches of her outstretched arm.

"You know, I do believe that you are even more stubborn than Bonnie," Aurora laughed before shifting precariously on the old wooden beam to stretch closer. She could feel his warm breath on her palm when he snorted.

"Do all noblewomen in Ayortha enjoy climbing fences and running away from Royal gatherings?" a voice came from behind her.

Aurora yelped and almost fell off the fence. The young stallion galloped away. Still, clutching the beam, she whipped her head around angrily and came face to face with _him_. He looked to be a few years older than herself with chocolate brown eyes were twinkling at her and lips curved up into a decidedly lopsided smile. His longish brown hair had a perpetually windblown appearance that only accentuated his roguish good looks.

"You stupid dolt, you made him run away," she hollered at the intruder, not caring who it was.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I still maintain that it was not my fault," he answered her smoothly, his smile now turning into a full blown grin. In fact, he rathered looked like he was enjoying this.

'Who does he think he is?' Aurora fumed as she climbed down from her perch, ready to give him a piece of her mind. 'First, he scares away the horse, then he doesn't even offer to help her get down (not that she needed his help, she was perfectly fine, thank you very much), and then he had the audacity to say it wasn't his fault. It was an outrage!

"Of course it was your fault, you-you, imbecile!" she shouted at him, at the same time noticing how he towered over her.

"Let me, clarify," he strolled closer to the fence and spoke as though they were talking of something as simple as the weather, "I have been standing here for the last five to ten minutes, so it was obviously not my presence that scared him away. However, he did run away, after your scream."

"Well, I wouldn't have screamed if _you_ hadn't snuck up on me!" Aurora yelled.

"You would have known I had followed you if you hadn't run away from the picnic like that. What were you avoiding, anyway?" he countered.

Aurora stared at him in shock, how had he managed to twist their whole conversation around. _And_ he looked as though he was enjoying himself quite thoroughly! He was lounging against the fence, now, letting the wind riffle his dark hair, his brown eyes laughing at her. Aurora snapped herself out of her reverie. She'd slug him, Aurora decided, the next time he laughed at her.

"That, _sir_, is none of your business," she said frostily.

"Oh, so now we're back to being formal. And a minute ago, when you were yelling at me, or should I say when you were _roaring _at me, it was dolt and imbecile?" He was grinning widely now.

That, Aurora decided, was the last straw. She balled up her fist and pulled her arm back preparing t-

"Oh, there you are!" Carina called from behind. Aurora froze for a second, before hastily putting her arm down and plastering a smile onto her face. Her friend would tease her for all eternity if knew what she was about to do.

"Finally, I've found you. I should have known I'd find you out here," Carina teased, and then stopping for a moment, when she spotted Alex, eying him curiously. Instantly, he got up from his lounging position against the fence.

"Oh, Aurora, before I forget, Noori wants you to know that the scouts have spotted your parents carriage. They should be here in an hour or so," Carina said truning back to her friend, shooting questioning looks at her the whole time. Aurora knew that Carina must be itching to know who this stranger was and what he was doing here, which brought her to the realization that she herself did not know who in heaven's name he was, other than that he was the biggest pest ever!

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you, sir," Carina said in her usual forthright fashion, she had never been one to stand on propriety, much to the consternation of her mother.

"Allow me to introduce myself, mademoiselle," he said, overlooking this and bowing gallantly over her hand. Aurora looked in annoyance as her friend blushed prettily.

"You can call me Tristan," he added.

Carina dropped into an elegant curtsy before replying, "I am Carina, Sir Robert DeCoulage's daughter. You are new here. How do you find Ayortha?"

"Well, this is the first time I've been to Ayortha," Alex answered with a smile. "I arrived here last night, so I haven't had much time to do much, but if everyone is as nice- and beautiful- as you."

"Thank you, and I wish it were true," Carina said turning a darker shade of pink, "I find travel so fascinating. Please, tell me where you are from."

Aurora rolled her eyes in silence. She couldn't believe they were ignoring her like this. And why in the world was Carina blushing and gushing over this dolt? She was acting almost as bad as Madame Tomil's daughters!

Alex hesitated for a moment, glancing in Aurora's direction; did he really want to do this? "Burnham," he said at last.

"Oh, them you must know the Marquis! I heard he caused quite a stir last night."

"Actually," once more there was that faint hesitation, "actually, I am the Marquis."

Aurora almost choked on her own spit. Had she heard right?

"You – you're the Marquis?!" Aurora sputtered at him, shock evident on her face.

He nodded, looking sheepishly at her. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling bad. If this was the Marquis, then it was no wonder why he had looked at her earlier and then followed her out here. He probably just wanted to ask how she was doing after the night before, and instead got yelled at. Even if he was insufferable, still she had no right to treat him that way.

"Wait a minute....You two know each other?" Carina asked looking between them curiously.

"NO!" Aurora said hurriedly before Alex could answer, "We ran into each other at dinner last night, and I thought he was someone else." She swallowed her pride and looked at him pleadingly. Praying that he would follow her lead.

"Ah, yes, I do believe we _stumbled_ across each other in the rose garden," he said grinning devilishly and winking at her.

Aurora, to her consternation, found herself blushing hotly. But luckily, Carina didn't seem to notice.

"The rose garden," she chuckled, "yup, that sounds like the Aurora I know."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, _my lord_," Aurora interrupted, obviously irritated. Even if he had saved her life, that still didn't make him any less annoying, she decided, turning around and preparing to leave, all the while cursing her red cheeks.

"Oh no, allow me to escort you, lovely ladies back to the picnic –"

Aurora gritted her teeth and began walking briskly up the path, not waiting for him to finish.

"– and believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Alex said. Aurora missed the smouldering look he gave her as he said these words. All she heard was the chattering of voices behind her as they followed up the path.

_

* * *

_

Alex grinned to himself. He had successfully managed to charm her friend and was now sitting with them amid the picnic festivites. It figures, he thought, glancing at Aurora out of the corner of his eye, as she returned from getting a plate of food. She probably hated him, but he couldn't help it. He teased her mercilessly, and she got so riled up about it. Absolutely not afraid to let him feel her fire. The problem was that he _wanted_ to get burned. She was so different from all the other simpering dandies, falling all over him. He remembered how her eyes seemed to throw daggers at him when she was mad. She was feisty, spirited, passionate...she was simply...Rose.

And he was going to win her back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Sorry this was waaayy later than planned, but these last few weeks have been CRAZY. Hopefully things are going to go back on track. Keep tuned!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7 Of soup and yellow roses

A/N: Hi guys! I know this is so terribly late, but forgive me! Thanks for all the reviews!! I LOVE them, they make me feel all warm and squishy inside. :) Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter.

Oh yeah, I'm still answering all your reviews, except I've moved that to the end of the chappie, do you mind?. Read on!

Chapter 7- of soup and yellow roses

Alex strode through the outdoor pathways to his apartment, contented with the way the day had gone. It was late evening and he really needed to get back to his rooms to discuss what needed to be done in preparation for the big day, but Alex simply could not resist slipping into the rose garden, resplendent in the setting sun. Quietly, he picked out a dusky yellow bloom with a heady, intoxicating scent.

Alex's hand, on the way to the dagger in his boot, froze when he heard the voices nearby. They was a muffled through the thick wall, but loud enough that he could hear what was being said.

Silently, he crept to the ivy grown walls and peered through a sizable gap, tensing at what he saw. A man had none other than Aurora clasped into a tight hug. For a minute, all Alex could do was stare at the young woman, she was still dressed in the light green gown from the picnic, the red streaks in her mane of hair glinting in the late afternoon sun, her perfect lips, like two red buds, moving as she spoke. He could just imagine them doing…..Suddenly the words tumbling from her sumptuous mouth registered in his befuddled brain.

" _Did you miss me Papa?"_

_Papa? _Who was she talking about? Surely that man could not be Gaius. Alex studied the older man. He was wearing court clothes, his shoulder length brown hair, graying around the temples, was pulled back to rest at the nape of his neck. Just then the man threw back his head and boomed with laughter. Alex grinned and shook his head. That was definitely Gaius. He would recognize that laughter anywhere.

Alex's eyes flitted over another figure. _Auntie Sophia,_ Alex thought to himself, his heart suddenly heavy, remembering days gone by. She looked older, with gray running through her dark hair, pulled back into a bun. She was standing next to Carina in the lengthening shadows, quietly smiling at her husband and daughter.

At the sound of tinkling laughter, Alex's attention was drawn back to the conversation at hand.

"Don't mind your father, Aurora dear," Sophia was saying, "I had to restrain him from galloping over here two days early."

"Nonsense!" Gaius exclaimed indignantly, but with a twinkle quite evident in his eyes, "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't terrorize the girls too much."

"Papa! That was when I was nine years old. Besides they fell into the lake themselves, its not my fault they didn't know how to swim." Aurora groaned.

Gauis chuckled.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them anymore, Uncle Gaius. She _does_ have it in for the Marquis of Burnham, though. I don't know how the poor guy manages what with Aurora constantly giving him the cold shoulder," Carina piped in with a wink.

She promptly received a death glare from Aurora.

Alex guiltily glanced away from the foursome at the mention of himself. He really had no right to spy on them like that. Alex silently retreated, but not before taking a last glimpse at Aurora's blushing cheeks. Quickly, he pulled out his dagger and snipped the stem of the yellow rose, and then snuck out of the garden.

It took him only a moment to locate the balcony he was looking for. Alex swiftly vaulted himself over the wrought iron railing and crept into the adjacent bedroom. It was quite spacious and decorated similarly to his own rooms except it was in red and gold tones rather than the blues and beiges of his quarters. Alex grinned when he spotted the scarlet rose on a table next to the giant canopied bed. He placed the new addition along side the velvety red one before letting his hands flit over the desk littered with papers.

He could just picture Rose in the room, hunched over the desk, scribbling like mad, her red locks tumbling over her shoulders. Down the hall, a door slammed and the sound of laughter and chattering voices drifted into the room. In a flash, Alex was out on the balcony and halfway over the railing.

"Finally," Aurora groaned to her best friend, before collapsing on the sofa in her rooms, "I thought that picnic would _never_ end."

"Don't be mean, Aurora. You know you had fun," Carina murmured, plopping down next to her

Aurora shot her a dark look and kicked off her slippers, massaging her sore feet. It was true, even though she hated to admit it, today had been a lot of fun.

"Well, maybe a little, but it has nothing to do with that _dolt_," Aurora finally conceded, knowing full well that Carina would badger her about it for the rest of the evening if she did not own up now.

"You mean, Tristan," Carina frowned, "I still don't understand why you hate him so much. I mean, he's handsome, charming, funny, kind, you saw how he-"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Aurora grumbled, cutting her off, and pulling the pins from her hair.

"Dinner's ready!" Noori's voice cheerfully rang out as she entered the room, surveying the two girls in front of her.

"Hello, Noori," Aurora greeted the motherly woman, tiredly.

"Noori!" Carina exclaimed jumping up and enveloping the older woman in a big hug.

"Carina, dear, how are you?" Noori asked, smiling fondly.

"I'm fine, Noori, I missed you." Carina said sniffing the pot of carrot soup appreciatively.

"Missed my food's more like it," Noori griped, though she was secretly pleased.

"That's not true Noori, you know I love you," Carina gave her a second hug. "And I'll love you even more if you let me have a bowl of soup, too," she added with a mischievous grin. Noori swatted her, mock-angry.

"Of course, dear," Noori smiled, dropping the charade, and ladling some of the deliciously fragrant soup into two bowls.

Aurora grinned at the banter, missing the scrutinous look Noori gave her as she dropped into a chair at the table. She was famished; they had been too busy laughing at the picnic to eat much. Carina was already ripping hunks of fresh French bread and dipping it into the piping hot liquid. Aurora joined her and together they quickly polished off their bowls.

"Mmmm….Noori that was positively divine!" Carina murmured, leaning back in a chair.

"Yes, Noori, you have outdone yourself," Aurora said, stretching lazily.

"Hmm…the picnic was a success, I gather?" Noori asked, pretending to be absorbed in her knitting.

"It was-"

"Wonderful," Carina, piped in.

Aurora scowled at her.

"Wonderful?" Noori questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes and did you know that we have guests from Burnham?" Carina asked, and then continued, prompted by Noori shaking her head, "Well, we do. His name is Tristan and he is the Marquis. A very young Marquis."

Noori put down her knitting needles and leaned forward.

"You know how royalty can be such snobs sometimes? Well, he is not like that _at all_. He is so funny and absolutely dashing. He spent almost the whole time with us, and I don't think I've ever had so much fun at a Royal picnic of all things."

"Oh?" Noori encouraged. Aurora rolled her eyes, they were acting as though this were some big gossip thing. And Noori had always been the one to disapprove of such things, too!

"Yes, and you know Madame Tomil's daughters, Sirene and Fluor? Well, they were practically green with jealousy! It was hilarious…And then when Lord Tyron stood to say his usual two hour long speech, Tristan stood there the whole time and imitated him! Aurora and I practically broke a few ribs holding in our laughter when we had to greet his wife later on," Carina finished with in a rush.

"He sounds like an interesting young man, Carina. You both seem quite taken with him."

Aurora couldn't help but snort at this. 'Taken' was a definite overstatement, despised maybe, but definitely not taken.

"Party-pooper," Carina pouted, sticking out her tongue at Aurora, "Oh Noori, you _have_ to meet him. I'm going to bring him here tomorrow. He is going to go riding with Aurora and me tomorrow. I can't wait! I have no idea why you hate him, Aurora," Carina exclaimed, finishing off her tirade.

"I don't hate him, I just strongly dislike him, is all. I mean he's completely arrogant and an absolute dolt," Aurora said defensively.

"Okay, give me one example," Carina countered.

"Well…he- he-" Aurora sputtered.

"Teased you? Made you laugh? What?" Carina smirked.

"Umm…he…" Aurora stopped, dumbfounded, and grudgingly admitting to herself, at least, that she had no reason to not like the man.

"I just don't, that's it," she said stubbornly, at last.

"Gosh, Aurora, you're so hard-headed," Carina rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend.

Before Noori could comment, there was a knock on the door.

"Must be the servants," Noori muttered, as she hurriedly gathered the dirty dishes back on the tray and left.

"That reminds me," Carina got up, yawning, "My father wants me home early tonight. I better go."

"Good night," Aurora murmured, hugging her friend.

"Good night, Aurora, and don't forget, we are going riding tomorrow morning and you are coming whether you like it or not," Carina said warningly, as she returned the hug.

"Yes, _mother_," Aurora grumbled.

"Well, _someone_ has to keep you in line," Carina laughed on her way out the door.

* * *

Aurora trouped into her room, grumbling and ready to collapse after a long day on her feet.

"Riding tomorrow with Carina and…." she whispered dropping onto her bed, instinctively she turned to look at the red rose in the vase next to her bed. Aurora did a double take mid-fall and ended up with her butt on the floor.

"Graceful, Aurora, very graceful," she muttered, pulling herself up to inspect the golden blossom, "Now how did you get here?"

Gingerly, she fingered the velvety petals, picturing someone creeping into her room to put the rose there. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms.

_Who was it?_

Its sweet scent washed over her and immediately Aurora's mind went to a certain Duke and a pair of golden brown eyes. She shivered softly, but strangely she felt no fear.

"I have to stop thinking like this. He is nothing, he is annoying and a dolt," Aurora ordered herself, purposely turning her back on the roses.

Aurora marched across the room, trying to occupy herself with changing into her nightdress and get ready to bed, careful not to look at the roses.

Finally, Aurora climbed into bed and found herself face to face with them. They seemed to stare at her calmly and innocently, wishing her sweet dreams, secrets folded away within their flowery depths.

* * *

Reviews (YAY!) NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Horn-head – Hellooo! Thanks so much! I went to Dallas for the last week so I haven't been able to read any stories : ( But I did look under plenty of park benches for that baton!

7UPYOURS – THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! Thanks for reviewing, hee, hee! Fear not, Alex's hair is definitely the kind long-short kind…the kind that falls into his eyes every once in a while...sighs dreamily…I agree with you for the most part, except there is one guy with long hair who is hot, Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow.

Hey – Your name is so pretty! Do you mind if I use it? I used my sister's name backwards as the queen of Ayortha's name. You're English, cool! I think I have some family that lives there. P.S. I don't mind about that whole bike thing. It was cute ;)

Galasriniel – Scrumpdidlyuptiousness! I love weirdness! I'm the queen of Wierdness! You live in Texas too, wow! I live in Sugar Land, right outside of Houston. By the way, those psycho schizophrenic squirrels ate up all the wiring on my computer! Now, they're grinning evilly and heading to the kitchen…NOOOO, NOT THE COOKIES!!!

Turwen – Awww…that was so nice, I loved your review. It was so sweet! Thanks for reading! Please come back!

Fairypixie3 – I'm glad you like Rose! Adding a little feistiness to the usual damsel in distress makes things much more interesting. I loved your character Alanna, too. She has girl power!

Lady Gwen – 'Tis a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, m'lady. Thanks for the review! I can't wait until Alex reveals his identity, too! I have it all planned out! Look for it within the next chapter or so. : )

Watrfairie – You are an awesome and faithful reviewer. I LOVE you!!...sobs hysterically for a moment…wipes tears and composes self...Thank you so much. I totally agree with you though, this site rocks! I couldn't believe it when I discovered. The only problem is that you have to wait for the next chapter to come out and sometimes the writer takes awhile…oops...I'm guilty! Sorry! : )

Bridget – Thanks for the great review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review again!


End file.
